My Little Naruto: Shinobi are Ponies (MLN: SaP)
by UchihaSpirit
Summary: First FanFiction so it'll be bad. Naruto, the gang, the Akatsuki, and Team Taka are transferred to an unknown world known as the Land to Equestria. Will they adapt to this new world? Or not? Will the ever return to their old world? Rated T for language (Censored)
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFiction yada yada. Might add cheesy jokes blah blah. Ok on with the story. Mkai? Makkah. D*MN YOU AUTO CORRECT! *shakes fist at the sky***

**Sasuke: *walks in* What the h*ll are you doing**

**Me: *keeps fist in the air and slowly turns head towards Sasuke shooting him a death glare* You want to die? *tilted head and maniac voice***

**Sasuke: You know, I think I'll be good. I'll be over there *leaves room***

**Mkai.* There we go. Alright AUTO BOTS, ROLL OUT!**

* * *

_**Team 7 POV**_

_****_ "Do we really have to do this again Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Idiot, it's for Konaha's civilians!" Sakura recoiled. **(A/N BOOM! HEADSHOT. SHOTGUN RECOIL- Oh.. Hello there :)..)**

"Yes we do.. SO SHUT UP AND STICK TO THE PLAN YOU WHINY B*TCH." Kakashi replied.

"Fine.. Dattebayo" Naruto rolled his sleeves up and pounced at the cat and face planted in the dirt, but he got the cat. "Raise it up Naruto." Sakura ordered. "Red ribbon?" Kakashi asked. "Yup." Sakure confirmed. "Heehee." Naruto beamed. Then, as always, the cat scratched at him.

**_WHOOOOOSH!TO-THE-FUTURRRRRE!_**

"Kakashi Sensei you're treating us to Ichiraku right?.. Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said. Kakashi was reading his dirty a*s _"Make Out Tactics"_. Kakashi wasn't looking where he was walking when he bumped into a man who was cloaked. "Oh I'm so-" Kakashi couldn't finish as a yellow sphere flew through the sky in slow motion. "Why is this is slow motion?" Naruto asked in a regular speed. "I don't know, let's just play along." Sakura shrugged. So Naruto and Sakura looked at the sphere in slow motion too. Sai was there too, but he was too cool to give a sh*t. The sphere aligned with the sun and a blinding ray of light shined and all four of them fell on the ground of something. Naruto slowly looked at his hands *cough* hooves *cough* and scream- yelled in shock. "Oh h*ll no. This sh*t ain't happening in my house." Kakashi said. "This isn't your house Kakashi Sensei.." Sakura noted. "Useless.. B*tch ^^" Sai smiled. "H*LL NO" Sakura charged and punched Sai across the land **(A/N I will travel across the land. Searching far and wide! :D? No? Ok *okay meme face*) **with her hoof. "This place is strange.." Kakashi evaluated. "Not much of an evaluation Kakashi Sensei.." Naruto mumbled. "Oh. Hello! Are you new here in Ponyville? Welcome to Ponyville! My name is.." **(A/N Guess who!)**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**1. Guess who c:**

**2. Sorry for the crappiness.**

**3. I'll update if I get 1 review.**

**4. Each chapter is a different POV like Akatsuki and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi c: Took what? A month to get one review? Must be bad 3; Oh well screw you all I'm updating**

**Shoutout**

**Melinda-bergstrom-7: Thanks glad you like it ^^**

**Alright, ONWARDS! HUP TWO THREE FOUR HUP TWO THREE FOUR**

* * *

**_Team Hawk POV_**

"Sasuke-kun~!" Karin adored **(A/N DYING INSIDE X-x) **Sasuke straight out ignored Karin And continued walking. "Hah hah, Karin I doubt that he'll ever love you." Suigetsu laughed. Karin stopped and turned to Suigetsu with a death glare. _SHING. _She punched Suigetsu but Suigetsu just turned to water like a bad a*s. Jugo just talked with animals, too cool to give a sh*t. Suigetsu and Karin were still arguing. "Quiet you two.." Sasuke nonchalantly spoke. "yes Sasuke-kun-3" Karin adored dreamily. There was a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke held his hand to stop all the peoples. He slowly took his sword out with a _shing_ "Who's there." He called. The bushes rustled and.. A WILD TOBI HAS APPEARED!

**~Pokemon Song~**

Sasuke calls -Slightly less of a useless b*tch- Karin! Karin uses _fangirl squeal! Not very effective._

Tobi uses _"Tobi is a good boy!" Very effective!_

_Karin has fainted._ Sasuke calls Suigetsu! Suigetsu uses _sexy shark teeth glint. Not very effective!_

**_"Why am I doing this, Sasuke.." Suigetsu deadpanned._**

**_"Just go with it" Sasuke said calmly_**

**_"Fine whatever.." Suigetsu sighed._**

**__**Tobi uses _senpai whine dance! Very effective! Suigetsu has fainted!_

__Sasuke calls Jugo! Jugo uses _maniac kill time!_ **(A/N RUN B*TCHES RUUUUUN) **_Effective!_

Tobi uses run! Tobi has escaped from the battle.

"It's over.." Karin huffed. Suigetsu was just sitting there being bad a*s eating popcorn. "Ohhhhh Sasuke-kun you beat me D:" Tobi whined. He had wavy tear streams coming down his mask. **(A/N How the hell..)** "As a gift here :]" Tobi gave Sasuke a red orb then ran away flapping his arms in the air. "SENPAIIIII! I DID IT :DDDDD!" He screamed in the distance. Sasuke observed the orb and it shot out beams of li- rainbows.. And the world went white for the team and then everyone woke up.

Karin slowly blinked her eyes and saw Suigetsu doing a hair flip. "Suigetsu looks sexy like a pony Karin thought. She looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke had duck butt hair. Karin mutely screams- Wait what? Wait up b*tches. They're ponies! Karin screamed at the sky "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Author Notes:

1. I know it's crappy but screw you (Nah jk)

2. I'll update at 2 reviews (3 in total) I have writer'a block 3;

3. Love from a retarded author UchihaSpirit


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so sorry for neglecting this story a little.. OK OK not a little a LOT 3: Anyways here are**

**Shoutouts:**

**Dragonsavior: Thanks :D**

** .7: Thanks for the continues support ^^**

**Night Chanter: CALM YOUR TITS BRO HERES YOUR STORY. I'll do multiple POVs in this one kay?**

**madders10: Umg thank you for reading this c: And I MAGICALLY CURE YOU FROM WRITERS BLOCK WITH INSPIRATION "Those who seem to be may not be who you think" There you go**

**OLK: I will consider your comment in this chapter. "Fucking poor, two chapters and so little writing. Shame you have to give." YEAH I TAKE SPANISH BITCH! Sorry, that wasn't nice :c**

**NOW MY PURNIEZ, ZE STORY AS YOU WISH**

* * *

_**Team Taka POV **_

**(A/N Forgot to add each orb stands for one of the mane six so you can guess who Team 7's was :D Right :D?! -hint hint- Yellow -cough- Yay.. Fine? No? Ok ;-;)**

"Hey there sleepy heads!" A voice eeped.

"Now is not the time Karin.." Sasuke monotoned.

"That wasn't me.." Karin said normally to Sasuke.. FOR ONCE PRAISE THE LORD

"Uh oh spaghetti o's" Suigetsu cheered.

"Now is not the time Suigetsu, hn" Sasuke hnned.

"No silly I'm-"

"Now is the time" Sasuke panicked. **(A/N Not as bad a*s now are you L:)**

"Uh oh spaghetti o's!" Suigetsu grinned.

* * *

_**Team Gai POV**_

"YES GAI SENSEI!" the hot-blooded bushy brows cheered.

"WE SHALL RUN OFF INTO THE SUNSET IN FIERY YOUTH" Gai screamed.

Lee and Gai had wavy tears as they stared off into the sunset. Tenten deadpanned. Neji was too cool and bad a*s for that sh*t. "Idiots!" Tenten yelled and whacked them with a paper fan. Lee and Gai had triple stubs on there heads that grew triples that grew triples- you get the point. "Pun president strikes again." Neji sighed. Tenten grew big and pointed a finger at Neji, "Says the one who looks like a girl!" She screamed, shrunk, turned her back, and crossed her arms. Neji placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder "I'm sorry Tenten..". Tenten sighed and turned around, nearly fainted seeing who was standing behind him. "N-Neji..!" Tenten stuttered. "What?" he turned around a screamed. Like a girl. So. He. Lost his. Bad a*ss-ness **(A/N I MADE IT UP HECK YEAH)**. Gai and Lee were too busy mesmerized by the sunset's beauty to pay any attention to Tenten and Neji.

The hooded masked man **(A/N Why would you need a mask and a hood.. Like.. SRSLY GAIS, SRSLY) **held up a blue orb and muttered some magic words. "ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM OMFG GAI SENSEI YOU GOTTA TEACH ME MAGIC" Lee screamed. Gai's face turned stony, "This isn't magic this is-" before he could finish the man crushed the orb and sparkles flew everywhere. The last thing the four of them heard was the man's senile laugh.

Soon everyone were muzzles and hooves, the four landed on top of each other. Tenten slowly opened her eyes to stare at an upside down flying pony. "Hey guys you're upside down." the pony tittered. "Says the one who's flying.." Tenten mumbled. She tried to get up soon noticing that everyone was piled on her! "Oh come on!" Tenten complained. Lee and Gai woke up and they had.. sparkling bowl hair cuts and thick eyebrows combusting with rainbows.. WELL GUYS. SH*T. JUST. GOT. REAL. Oh yeah Neji woke up last, and he screamed.. LIKE A MAN SERVANT PONY.. guy.. thing.. Yeah.

* * *

**_Team 7 POV_**

"Uhm.. Are you all ok?" the pink maned and tailed pony whispered. "Yeah we're fine whats you're name I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned. Sakura had a pulse pounding on her forehead. Sai was trotting back to the team. He poker faced while standing in the back. "I'm Fluttershy.." Fluttershy whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you." Kakashi said softly. "Fluttershy." Fluttershy squealed. "B*TCH JUST TELL US YOUR GAWD D*MN NAME!" Sakura cha-ed. "Fluttershy..!" Fluttershy whimpered. Sai was actually being productive here. "Can you help us? We're new around here. We're from a different-" Kakashi covered Sai's mouth with his hoof. "^^ Sorry can we go to your house for awhile? We just got stuck here and we're lost." Kakashi smiled with that one eye of his. "Uhm.. okay.. Follow me.." Fluttershy spoke quietly and led them to her cottage.

**WOOOOOOOOOOSH-TO-THE-FUTUREEEEEEEEEE**

When Fluttershy opened the door in slow motion animals flew everywhere in slow motion too. "Why are we doing this again.." Sakura sweat dropped in normal speed. "Just go with it.." Naruto said stuffing a pet turkey in his mouth. "NO ONE TOUCHES PROFESSOR. DICKINSON!" Fluttershy steamed and began zooming up with her wings and beaitng up Naruto.

"Sakura-chan number two.." Naruto groan moments later after her was beat up. "Will you help us?" Kakashi asked changing the subject. "Ok.. You can meet my friends later. Just settle down and I'll help tomorrow."

**-DOCTOR WHO THEME PLAYS GOING THROUGH A TIME WORM THINGIE- DUN DUN DUUUUUN DUH DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**1. OLK: I know I have poor writing. I know they're short. I know I'm crappy. You don't have to point it out. But thank you anyway. ****Because with out your review, I wouldn't have considered making my chapters longer.**

**2. Review suggestions on what type of ponies Team 7 Should be :D i.e: Sakura/Sai/Kakashi/Naruto: UNICORN | EARTH | PEGASUS**

**3. I'll update when I get hmm. How about.. Lets try +4 Reviews? :3?**

**4. Love from a retarded author, UchihaSpirit**


End file.
